Un Dernier Souffle
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Même un Maître de l'Air doit rendre son dernier souffle... [Aang/Katara]


_Bonjour à tous. J'ai décidé d'écrire un bref OS sans prétention sur "Avatar : The Last Airbender". J'aime énormément ce dessin animé et sa suite, The Legend of Korra. J'avais très envie d'écrire un texte sur les derniers moments de la vie d'Aang. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

**Titre** : Un dernier souffle

**Personnages **: Aang - Katara

**Résumé** : Même un Maître de l'Air doit rendre son dernier souffle...

**Rated **: K+

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'ai fait que les emprunter afin de créer une histoire originale.

**NB **: C'est la première histoire que j'écris sur ce fandom. N'hésitez pas à me dire comment je m'en suis sortie.

**NOTE** : Suite à un commentaire assez pertinent, je me sens dans l'obligation de préciser que, pour écrire ce texte, je me suis basée sur les informations du site anglais Wikia. Aang serait donc décédé à l'âge de soixante-six ans. Par conséquent, j'ai décidé de le représenter vieux et affaibli (sans doute par une maladie).

* * *

**Un dernier souffle**

Son corps l'abandonnait. Chaque cellule de son être se consumait en silence et mourrait sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il était trahi par sa propre chair. Son esprit piégé dans cette enveloppe charnelle était encore pourtant tellement vivace. Mais ses organes, son cœur et sa respiration étaient désormais défaillants et avaient scellé son sort. Il serra de sa main le drap blanc qui le couvrait et froissa légèrement l'étoffe.

C'était injuste. Il avait encore tellement de choses à faire avant de passer le flambeau.

Une main rugueuse et parsemée d'un réseau de veines bleues et saillantes se posa sur la sienne. Les doigts incroyablement délicats parcoururent le tatouage qui traçait une grande flèche sur sa peau. Dans un effort surhumain, il souleva ses paupières aussi lourdes que des pierres tombales.

Une image trouble dansa devant ses pupilles. Une ombre était penchée au-dessus de lui, dans une chambre baignée par les premiers rayons du soleil. Timidement, la lumière entrait en ces lieux, rongeant l'obscurité de la nuit et mettant à jour le mobilier modeste de la chambre. Une petite commode avec un vase en faïence remplit d'eau et un petit miroir se trouvait sur sa droite. A sa gauche, des rideaux jaunes virevoltaient devant la fenêtre ouverte. Le sol aux teintes orangées était recouvert d'un tatami et d'une large couchette. Une brise légère flottait dans la pièce apportant toutes les saveurs du jardin. Les cerisiers étaient en fleur et embaumaient la pièce d'une note sucrée de vie.

Et lui n'expirait qu'une odeur de mort. Chaque respiration devenait plus laborieuse. L'air le fuyait. Un comble pour un Maître de l'Air.

Il reporta son attention sur l'ombre penchée au-dessus de lui et lui lança un regard plein de tendresse. En tremblant, il retourna sa main parcheminée par les épreuves, par son bâton de Maître de l'Air et par les rênes d'Appa, son fidèle compagnon qui paressait sans doute sur son lit de paille dans le jardin. Il enlaça délicatement les doigts rudes et dévisagea l'ombre.

Les joues de Katara étaient inondées de larmes.

Ses cheveux gris un peu défait encadraient son visage profondément marqué par la peine. De profondes rides entouraient sa bouche d'habitude fendue d'un large sourire. Les années avaient gravé sur sa peau toutes les joies qui avaient été siennes.

Et là, elle pleurait.

Aang comprenait sa peine. Il la partageait. Il était triste de se voir mourir ainsi, à l'aube d'une si belle journée. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, mais regrettait de ne plus avoir l'occasion de sentir le vent sur sa peau. De ne plus le sentir couler en lui, en torrents rafraîchissants et vivifiants.

Ce monde allait lui manquer.

Il savait que son esprit ne mourrait pas. Mais ce corps, il l'aimait. Ce corps avait souffert pour sauver le monde. Ce corps s'était battu pour construire Republic City, une ville d'une beauté inégalable. Ce corps avait engendré trois enfants magnifiques, rendant plausible le rêve insensé d'une renaissance de la Nation de l'Air. Ce corps avait enlacé ses amis. Ce corps avait ri des blagues de Sokka et souffert sous les enseignements de Toph. Ce corps touchait en ce moment-même la main de la femme de sa vie.

_Katara._

Il savait qu'il lui faisait du mal en partant ainsi. Il l'observa en silence baisser un peu la tête, puis d'un geste souple et harmonieux, arracher ses propres larmes de son visage et les envoyer au loin dans la pièce. Sans dire un mot, elle contemplait affectueusement Aang, déchirée par la douleur et l'incertitude. Elle serrait sa main comme si ce geste pouvait le retenir un peu plus longtemps.

Aang déglutit difficilement et lança un regard attristé aux rayons du soleil qui se frayait un passage dans sa chambre. _La lumière finissait toujours par vaincre_. Le halo de lumière s'intensifia, l'aveuglant presque. Il tourna légèrement les yeux pour regarder une dernière fois son épouse qui resserra encore son étreinte. Elle n'était pas prête pour ce départ. Elle avait déjà perdu ses parents et son frère. Perdre l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés depuis environ cinquante ans était intolérable.

-Je t'aime. Et je ne meurs pas. Je serai toujours là, murmura Aang, rassemblant ses dernières forces et expirant les dernières gouttes d'air que contenait son corps de vieillard.

La pression sur sa main se renforça dans un effort vain et désespéré. La réponse de Katara fut noyée dans le vide qui le happa. La lumière l'emplit complètement et le paralysa sur place. Il se sentit brusquement plus léger. Soudainement, la douleur n'était plus. Son être fut balayé tel un fétu de paille et secoué en tous sens. Tout était blanc autour de lui. Tout était silence.

Il était transpercé par cette lumière incandescente.

Il ne voyait pas ses pieds, ni ses mains, ni son corps. Il n'était plus. Mais il avait l'impression d'avancer, de fuser à toute allure dans ce monde blanc où rien n'existait. Doucement, le blanc commença à se tacheter de petits éclairs de couleurs diffuses. Un lointain rire cristallin vrilla dans l'espace infini et lumineux. Des yeux bleus striés de gris et baignés de larmes se posaient sur lui, à travers une sorte de cadre sombre et flou. Puis lentement les traits s'affinèrent.

Le visage d'une femme.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés à ses joues et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Elle semblait exténuée, mais transportée de joie. Le cadre tremblait légèrement entre les mains de la femme. Aang dévisagea avec attention cette inconnue, ressentant une certaine tendresse pour ces grands yeux humides mais rieurs. Un gazouillis hésitant et aigu emplit tout l'espace et résonna dans le Maître de l'Air.

-Korra, bienvenue dans la vie, chuchota la femme d'une voix tremblante.

Aang eut un vertige. Il baissa son regard et remarqua qu'il avait de nouveau une forme. Certes, translucide et bien plus jeune, mais il voyait ses mains marquées des vestiges de sa tribu disparue devant lui et pouvait les contrôler à sa guise. Il était debout, dans cet espace blanc sans lois et sans limites. Lentement, il se détourna du cadre pour observer ces lieux si clairs et obscurs à la fois. Sans la moindre surprise, il découvrit une masse de personnes qui l'observaient en silence, paisiblement, postées derrière lui.

Ses vies précédentes. Ses compagnons d'éternité.

Il regarda de nouveau la mère de Korra, transporté par un sentiment profond de joie et d'affection. Les pleurs d'un enfant emplirent ce lieu immobile et immuable. Le cycle continuait.

La vie était plus forte que la mort.

_Fin._

* * *

_C'était assurément très court. Cependant, j'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. Les reviews, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir, même si elles mettent au jour certains problèmes dans le texte._

_Merci de m'avoir lue !_


End file.
